Laminated stators have been used for decades to improve the performance of electromagnetic devices such as motors. The elimination or significant reduction of eddy currents through the use of insulating laminations yields significant performance gained in devices having such laminated designs. One-dimensional linear motors are becoming more popular as a drive source for machinery requiring linear motion. The linear motors are typically provided with laminated stators to improve performance. A special class of linear motors permits motion in two orthogonal directions across a planar stator (i.e. platen). Systems of this type have not been designed with laminated platens because of the difficulties in eliminating eddy currents while maintain flux paths in two orthogonal directions.